The Huron Technocracy
The Huron Technocracy is the main faction of Intricate Paranoia. Description The Huron Technocracy is a young and very technologically advanced empire of humans located near the galactic 'East' of the galaxy. Technology The Huron's tech level is comparable to a small and young precursor empire. They have a limited ability to create pocket dimensions, and utilize tech capable of moving to different dimensions, or expanding to multiple dimensions at once. FTL The Huron utilize the Fold drive, an advanced FTL drive that allows Huron vessels to near-instantly travel across the galaxy. Fold drives work by weakening the rift between dimensions just enough for the drive to create a 'fold' in realspace, which is then exploited to create a 'tunnel' through the rift. Through extremely complicated calculations this can get a ship from one side of the galaxy to the other within minutes. Cybernetics The Huron are obsessed with cybernetic technology, and have the single most advanced cybernetics in the galaxy. Military The Huron Military is separated into several branches, each specialized in one particular field of combat: * The Huron Navy is the main fighting force of the Huron Technocracy. The Navy is in charge of most military and combat-capable ships in the Huron Technocracy, ranging from 800 meter long corvettes to 80+ kilometer long Leviathans and Forged Dreadnoughts. * The Huron Army is the primary ground force of the Huron Technocracy. The Huron Army is in charge of protecting Huron worlds from ground invasions and, in some cases, taking worlds for the Technocracy. They use physics-defying technology to bring as much firepower and destruction to their enemies as possible, all the while mass-producing powerful combat automatons and drones. Political structure and religious beliefs The Huron Technocracy's government is loosely based off of a real-world Technocracy, with the major political and religious rulers being highly skilled in both technical knowledge and politics. The Huron Political leadership * The de-facto leader of the Huron is known as the Magos Lord. The Magos Lord is always a human that has extensive cybernetics, and is regarded as the most skilled in scientific knowledge, technical skills and politics. There are some cases where the Magos Lord may be involved in the construction of something, be it weapons or a brand new piece of technology. The Magos Lord technically has control over the entirety of the Huron Technocracy, however there are three other individuals that assist in advising the Magos Lord, called Arch-governors. * There are only 3 Arch-Governors, and usually service only ends only at death, though if an Arch-Governor is deemed as not able to serve anymore, or does something to harm the Huron, then that Arch-Governor will be removed from his or her position and replaced. Each Arch-Governor is skilled in a particular set of skills: one for politics, laws and public relations; one for industrial, technological advancement, and exploration; and one for the military, foreign relations and the Technocracy's security. All of the Arch-governors can advise one another in their own decisions, as well as the Magos Lord, though the final decision usually always revolves around the Magos Lord. Each Arch-Governor is given a sector to rule over, with several more individuals serving under and advising the Arch-Governors known as Sub-Sector Commanders. * Sub-Sector Commanders are one level below Arch-Governors, and serve as both advisers for those Arch-Governors, and have control over an entire sub-sector of space. The amount of sub-sectors in a sector is different from sector to sector. * System and planetary Tech-Overlords: Tech-Overlords are the rulers of individual planets and systems, with the System overlord being one level above the planet overlord. Due to the size of the Huron Technocracy, Overlords can rule their planet or system however they wish, so long as they don't harm the Huron as a whole, and provide resources and manpower for the wider Technocracy. The Technomancer Guild The Technomancer guild is one of two major political powers in the Huron Technocracy. The Free Forgers The Free Forgers is the second major political power in the Huron Technocracy. Relations with other factions As of right now, the Huron are in a cold war with the vast majority of the other factions in the Galactic 'South', much like how everyone is to everyone else, though they have a grudge against the Tar'ell.